Many of the challenges in the facility management industry relate to information, that is, the flow of information involving facility conditions and facility users. As described below, the known technology fails to adequately maintain or facilitate the flow of this information. This can result in a decrease in the quality and safety of the facility as well as a decline in the profitability of facility operations.